


cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles (just to hold you tonight)

by bisexysamosa



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: Drabble Fic, F/F, i ask you pls for the love of words not to touch this bullshit, if Bhagwan had blessed me with more shame i'd use this fic as kindling, its a trashfire not worthy of even the internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexysamosa/pseuds/bisexysamosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelby is confined and Alex says goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles (just to hold you tonight)

The room exploded with action as the loud sounds of FBI agents pounding against the dirt outside the mosque. Screeching tires, wailing police cars, and the frantic footsteps of the worshippers on the floor above all permeated the dingy basement.

“Put this on.”

Shelby shoved the black burqa towards Alex before continuing to fumble with the niqab.  
Her hands trembled against the fabric, terrified, only feeling the sense of her heartbeat ringing in her ears and the air she couldn’t seem to get in. 

So caught up in herself, she failed to register Alex’s movements until the woman was already using a gentle but firm grip to maneuver her hands behind Shelby’s back, teethering her to the chair with a click of her handcuffs. 

“Alex! What are you doing!? I believe you! I know you didn’t do it!”

Alex stepped back and gazed at her with a steady gaze. 

“You have to go back Shelby, I can’t have you on the run with me. No while they’re shooting first and asking questions later.”

“Alex! Please!? Is this about Colton? You have to know…you know it didn’t mean it, not like with you and me.”

She recalls the flash of sorrow that had crossed Alex’s face and wishes so badly she could rewind the last few days, weeks. The last few months.  
She wishes she was back at Quantico. That she and Alex had never had the stupid fights, the weeks of silence while being on seperate assignments on different ends of the country, she wishes she hadn’t confided those frustrations to Colton after too much booze and too little sleep. 

She and Colton have chemistry sure, but she never meant - 

She didn’t think Alex would ever know - 

“It’s not that Shel, it’s really not.” A painful pause. “But I can’t say I’m not glad you have someone in case this goes south.”

“Parrish, don’t you dare.” Shelby grites out, biting back her frustrations. She lets the rightous fury wash through her vines momentarily, it helps cleanse her brain at least. There’s nothing Shelby Wyatt hates more than being babied.

The guys from TOR slip out the door and down the hallway. The noise is getting louder but Shelby doesn’t notice as Alex leans to press her forehead against Shelby’s temple so she can whisper a phone number into her ear. 

“The best way you can help me is from the inside Shel” Alex’s breathe is warm and Shelby hopes this isn’t the last time, prays it isn’t. 

“I’ll be ok” A brush of lips against her skin that brings back memories of long nights at Quantico, secret morning kisses, private workout sessions - 

“I’ll call you when it’s safe” Alex pulls the black Niqab over face, hiding everything but large dark eyes. 

Shelby bites down hard on her bottom lip to say anything back. She doesn’t dare jinx this moment. Or any moment after. She isn’t a big believer of faith but Alex needs all the help she can get. 

Alex’s dark figure slips out the door. “Eyes on the road, Georgia peach.”


End file.
